paranormalinvestigationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Syndicate
We're right here, hiding in plain sight; buying and selling favors. Blackmail, treason, deceit; these are our stock in trade. We work the magic of the drunken evenings with senators and chiefs of staff. We shake down witches and negotiate with daemons; we hold stocks in hell and compromising photos of angels. We use any means necessary no matter the cost because the world is a bad place and you either do, or get done. We, are not done. Overview Out of all organizations involved in the Paranormal, The Syndicate is by far one of the most mysterious. Seemingly contradictory to this, however, is the fact that the Syndicate is also by far the most involved in regular mundane human affairs. Representing the most successful of a series of attempts by those typically limited to the normal world, the Syndicate posesses a foot in two worlds and, as one would expect, a similarly split identity. In the normal world this global organization is represented only by a small board of managers who convene occassionally to discuss matters concerning their various multinational corporations and industrial conglomerates. However, in the paranormal world, The Syndicate has far reaching goals, and means to match them. Given its leadership, the goals of The Syndicate may appear overwhelmingly obvious; the acquisition of money through the exploitation of the paranormal. While this does indeed represent the end-goal of all Syndicate operations, the means by which the organization achieves this goal are widely varied. Additionally, the organization is effectively engaged in a constant struggle with itself as the smuggling of Paranormal artifacts and items funds The Syndicate but also increases awareness about the paranormal in the process which, in turn, causes their goods to devalue themselves every time they're sold. As such, the buying and selling of Syndicate valuables is highly regulated and doing so without approval can result in swift punishment on behalf of the Executive Board. Organization The Syndicate, although effectively a criminal organization, functions more like a terrorist group; with a variety of cells operating autonomously without knowledge of eachothers' existance. At the head of these sits the Board of Managers, also known as the Executive Board, whom control all Syndicate operations from behind the veil of anonymity. The "Procuratorem Mortis", or procurator of death, stands as the physical manifestation of The Board's will in the real world and carries out it's judgement with remarkable efficiency. The identity of this individual is as mysterious as the board itself, adding a factor of fear to the already terrifying threat of liquidation. The rest of The Syndicate consists entirely of cells named for the Greek letters of the alphabet. These take orders given by the Executive Board but also are liable to devote their resources to alternate ends given the opportunity. As the Syndicate features no visible leadership it's symbol is a hilt-less dagger. Similarly, the Syndicate does not discriminate and allows nearly anyone to join it's cause. Cells Alpha Cell Beta Cell Gamma Sigma Cell Delta Epsilon Zeta Eta Category:The Syndicate Category:The Syndicate